Question: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{q + 4}{3q} \times 7$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $a = \dfrac{(q + 4) \times 7} {(3q) \times 1}$ $a = \dfrac{7q + 28}{3q}$